


Рандеву сердец

by Toriya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: Занзас не верил в романтические бредни про любовь и испепеляющую страсть, но любые отношения требовали хоть какой-нибудь привязки к одному конкретному омеге. Запах, симпатия, привычка, секс, да хоть ризотто по домашнему рецепту, хоть красивые глаза — что угодно, лишь бы тянуло возвращаться.





	Рандеву сердец

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Зимнюю фандомную битву на дайри. Тема спецквеста - табу/запреты

Администратор сегодня был незнакомый, но подобострастных рож не строил, дурацких вопросов не задавал и с советами с порога не лез — профессионал. В лицо тоже узнал, потому что не потребовались ни отпечатки, ни карта. Казалось бы, мелочь, но волокита с обязательными сканерами на входе обычно бесила до зуда в ладонях, так что Занзас остался доволен. Даже имя ради такого случая запомнил — Джованни Бельто.

В зале, как обычно, царил полумрак. От отдушек, масел и всякой отбивающей настоящие, правильные запахи ерунды защекотало в носу. 

— Сколько сегодня? — спросил Занзас, борясь с приступом тошноты — блевануть на начищенные, блестящие ботинки администратора — идея, конечно, забавная, но неуместная. Может, у каких-то извращенцев и вставало на лаванду и сандал, но Занзаса мало того что от них мутило, еще и башка начинала раскалываться. Спасали только сигареты. 

— Десять, синьор. Пепельницу? — Соображал Бельто тоже быстро, одни сплошные плюсы, куда ни плюнь. Занзас кивнул. Сказал, прикурив и с силой втянув в себя крепкий горьковатый дым:

— И вентиляцию на полную. 

— Уже включили. Несколько минут. Подождете здесь? 

— Нет, начнем. 

— Прошу. — Бельто приглашающе махнул рукой, и у противоположной стены включилась подсветка. Здесь любили театральные эффекты. Занзасу было плевать: задницы — всегда задницы, хоть синим их подсвечивай, хоть красным, хоть бурым в крапинку, он приходил сюда не пялиться, а выбирать. 

Мода на такие смотрины началась полтора года назад, когда на Сицилию явился Поль, отмороженный французик-омега с пугающим количеством бабла и не менее пугающим альфой за плечом. Магнат, интриган и законодатель новых веяний, Занзасу он не то чтобы нравился, но забавлял. Да и сойтись они успели довольно близко. Правда, потрахаться не довелось, но не очень-то и хотелось. Поль был слишком жеманным, слишком женственным и нежным, насквозь искусственным, от пухлых губ до сладкой улыбочки. Зато в любую выгоду вцеплялся мертвой хваткой, это Занзасу нравилось, так что однажды он позволил вцепиться и в себя. Личной охраны Полю хватало, а вот с тихим устранением конкурентов и громким отпугиванием жаждущих альф лучше всего справлялась Вария. Взаимовыгодное сотрудничество — ничего больше. 

То, что происходило раз в четыре месяца в камерной — только для избранных вип-клиентов — и баснословно дорогой «Витаморе», Поль называл пафосно: «Рандеву сердец», а Занзас попросту — ярмаркой жоп, потому что второе гораздо точнее отражало действительность. Платили здесь хозяину заведения. Снять омегу на ночь можно было только по обоюдному согласию. Да и вообще любителям горячих или запретных удовольствий ничего не светило. Поль, закатывая подведенные глаза и хлопая ресницами, убеждал, что это смертельно романтично. Его смер-р-ртельно, с французским картавым «р» до сих пор журчало в ушах. Занзас тогда его оборжал. Он не видел ничего романтичного в жопе. Хоть в конкретной, хоть в абстрактной. 

— Как ты не понимаешь, Занзас, — горячился Поль. — С одной стороны — откровенность, полная, обнаженная, даже, может, немного пошлая. С другой — тайна. Возможность выбрать партнера в несколько этапов. Вы, альфы, кроме «жопы» и не видите ничего, — он обвиняюще тыкал пальцем. — Разве вам есть дело до наших глаз, до наших губ, до наших чувств в конце концов! А мы хотим большего, чем член в заднице раз в три месяца!

— Член раз в месяц? Раз в неделю? В сутки? — ухмылялся Занзас. 

— Партнера, — с придыханием объяснял Поль, и Занзас против воли залипал на его губах. — В постели и за ее пределами. Ты видишь во мне кухарку? Наседку с выводком детей? Дорогую блядь? Кого ты во мне видишь?

— Выгодного клиента. Бизнесмена. Омегу. 

— Во-о-от! — тянул Поль. — Омегу в последнюю очередь. А почему? Потому что я деловой человек. Потому что ты знаешь, как я веду дела, и значит, ни один альфа не смог напрочь вытрахать мне мозги. Я не один такой, Занзас. Мы хотим партнерства, хотя бы относительного равноправия и, конечно же, удовольствия. А еще… — Поль склонился через стол, оказываясь ближе, и прошептал: — Мы не хотим унижаться. Мое Рандеву — не просто способ познакомиться с состоятельным, надежным альфой, но и возможность остаться при этом неузнанным. Омега может передумать в любой момент, не раскрывая свое инкогнито, может получить удовольствие или уйти после первого этапа. То же самое может сделать и альфа. Равноправие, Занзас. Максимально возможное здесь и сейчас. 

Не то чтобы Занзасу так уж понравилась идея, но что-то в ней все же было — будоражащее и привлекательное. На открытие он не пошел, хотя Поль лично привез платиновую карту вип-клиента. Вторая ярмарка жоп запомнилась сандаловой вонью и полным отсутствием хотя бы одной привлекательной жопы. Занзас даже решил, что Поль был прав: возможность уйти на любом этапе — очень удачная идея. После третьей Занзас втянулся. Этот секс не пах борделем. Запросы омег Поль контролировал лично, сюда не было дороги ни клеркам, ни потаскушкам. Только большие деньги, только приличные статусы. Правда, ни с одним выбранным здесь омегой Занзас так и не захотел познакомиться. Поль фыркал, негодовал, обвиняюще тыкал пальцем в грудь. Спрашивал, заламывая руки: 

— Ты кого ждешь? Лучшую задницу мира? Короля секса? 

— Может, тебя?

Но на такое Поль не велся. Идиотом не был — видел и понимал, что у Занзаса на него, конечно, встает, особенно незадолго до течки, но ничего, кроме инстинкта, в этой жажде нет даже близко. 

— Не надоело, Занзас? Попробуй хотя бы.

Занзас был не против попробовать. Но пробовать хотелось с кем-то особенным, выделяющимся из толпы. Занзас не верил в романтические бредни Поля про любовь, испепеляющую страсть и осознанное постоянство, он даже сомневался, что сам Поль в них верит, но любые отношения требовали хоть какой-нибудь привязки к одному конкретному омеге. Запах, симпатия, привычка, секс, да хоть ризотто по домашнему рецепту, хоть красивые глаза — что угодно, лишь бы тянуло возвращаться и трахать его снова и снова. В жизни Занзаса не было никого подобного. 

Ни на что особенное он сегодня, конечно, не рассчитывал. Удастся выбрать кого-нибудь подходящего на вечер — уже хорошо. Нет — ну и похрен, найти, с кем провести ночь, не проблема.

Он не спешил, оттягивая и предвкушая момент. Затянулся в последний раз, затушил окурок и только тогда подошел ближе. Десять привлекательных или не очень омег, десять дырок, которые ждут ценителя. Занзас ухмыльнулся. Стоять на коленях с откляченной задницей лично он не согласился бы никогда, ждать, когда неизвестно кто разведет тебе ягодицы, засунет внутрь пальцы, осмотрит, ощупает, как на приеме у проктолога, а потом пройдет мимо — для такого унизительного действа надо и впрямь родиться омегой. Хотя Поль был прав — даже Занзасу встречались разные, от блядей, готовых на все, до гордых неженок и агрессивных бруталов.

Первая задница оказалась никакой. Бледная, невзрачная. Совать в нее не хотелось ничего, ни член, ни пальцы, ни даже дилдо. Занзас поморщился. Бельто кивнул, выключая подсветку, и махнул рукой дальше. Вторая оказалась получше. Круглая, с легким загаром, Занзас провел ладонью по ягодице, с удовольствием ощущая нежный, едва заметный пушок. У зрелых омег такого не бывает, значит, совсем пацан. Стало интересно, как он сюда попал — родственнички, озабоченные выгодным союзом, отправили или сам решил не ждать, пока на него обрушится большая и чистая?

— Дальше, — сказал Занзас. Вряд ли омега, оказавшийся здесь, был девственником, но риск все-таки существовал, так что стоило оставить этот десерт на крайний случай. О моральных устоях и прочей ерунде Занзас никогда особенно не задумывался, взять свое, а потом спокойно уйти, мог бы, но сначала стоило посмотреть всех. 

Что притащился сюда сегодня не зря, Занзас понял через две задницы. Пушка на этих ягодицах не было, зато была едва заметная родинка на правой. Омега нервничал, сжимался заранее, будто это могло хоть что-нибудь изменить. Занзас шагнул ближе. Такие задницы ему нравились — не перекачанные, без бугрящихся мышц, без раздражающей дряблости, упругие, подтянутые, уже не мальчишеские, еще не мужские. 

Занзас положил на ягодицу ладонь. Омега дернулся, словно его от души прижгли огнем, и тут же подался назад. Занзас повел ниже, осторожно, не делая резких движений. Это еще ничего не значило: не ласка, не близость, не выбор, не угроза — всего лишь знакомство. А потом почуял запах. Вентиляция справлялась — воздух в зале стал гораздо свежее и чище, чем был, наверное, поэтому и получилось. Запах был слабым, едва ощутимым, но Занзас напрягся тут же, как гончая, взявшая след, и неосознанно сжал ягодицу. Омега дернулся снова, и Занзас почувствовал волну дрожи, прошедшую по всему его телу. 

Все еще сомневаясь, Занзас повел носом. Нет, не ошибся, не показалось. Запах был, вплывал в ноздри, дразнящий, завораживающий. Особенный. Занзас разжал руку и сунул пальцы между ягодиц. Настоящий голос здесь тоже можно было услышать только по обоюдному согласию, и раньше это не напрягало, зато теперь он предпочел бы настоящий стон, а не эту сдавленную, искаженную пародию. Между ягодиц было мокро, и Занзас с трудом поборол желание втолкнуть пальцы до конца. Еще не время. Это не могло быть полноценной течкой. У Поля имелось множество строгих правил. И в его планы точно не входило снести башку почтенным альфам, подсунув течную омегу. Значит… дело в другом. У этого омеги полноценно стоял. От чего? Насмотрелся порнушки? Сам себя завел? Или завелся прямо сейчас от одного недоприкосновения?

— Сколько лет? — глуховато спросил Занзас, мягко ощупывая мокрую сжимающуюся дырку. 

— Двадцать три, — сразу ответил Бельто. 

— Девственник? 

— Нет, синьор. 

— Хорошо. 

Занзас протолкнул пальцы глубже, совсем немного, вокруг сжались мокрые тугие мышцы, с такой жадностью, что Занзаса мгновенно повело. Не девственник, но совсем не растраханный. Просто хочет секса или секса именно с ним? 

Занзас прикрыл глаза. Омега пах одуряюще, в этих волнах терпковатой сладости можно было утонуть. Как же он пахнет во время течки, — мелькнула опасная мысль, и Занзас тут же постарался загнать ее подальше. Он хотел здесь и сейчас, не завтра, не через месяц, так какая, к черту, разница, что там будет потом? Пальцы двигались с трудом: омега сжимался слишком сильно, будто старался удержать. 

— Чш-ш-ш, — сказал Занзас, — я никуда не ухожу. Пусти. 

Пришлось немного подождать, и все-таки мышцы расслабились, но только смирно стоять на коленях этот омега, похоже, не умел. Он качнулся назад, повел бедрами и приглушенно ахнул. Смазка вязкими каплями потекла по руке, добралась до запястья. Расстегнуть молнию и вставить омеге прямо здесь уже не казалось такой уж бредовой идеей. Если бы еще не девять других задниц по соседству и Бельто рядом. Пока он помнил об этом, но мог забыть в любой момент, и никакой течки не понадобится. И так течет вовсю. Он медленно выдохнул, член стоял, болезненно упираясь в ширинку. Омега, кажется, тоже держался из последних сил — Занзас чувствовал его напряжение, мелкую дрожь и жажду, от которой у самого пересыхало в горле и ныли яйца. 

Он собирался сделать все как полагается — сказать Бельто что-то вроде «Заверните этого, беру», только не успел ничего, при первой же попытке вынуть пальцы, омега сжался снова, застыл всем телом, будто внезапно окаменел, и кончил. Занзас не видел ничего, кроме задницы, но ему казалось, что видит — и сперму из члена, и искаженное оргазмом лицо, и искусанные губы. Его почти не было слышно, но за каждым сдавленным, явно чем-то заглушенным всхлипом, Занзас слышал больше. Пока внутри омеги все сжималось, судорожно, волнами, он так и стоял, как идиот, с пальцами в этой заднице, даже думать не мог — настолько охренел. Так под ним еще не кончали. Хотя какое, к черту, под ним — он и сделать-то ничего не успел. Что, мать твою, происходит? 

Бельто молча протянул влажные салфетки. Занзас так же молча вытер руки и, плохо соображая, что делает, двинулся дальше. В ушах шумело. Ходить с таким стояком было не просто неудобно — почти невозможно, но Занзас шел и смотрел. А запах не оставлял его ни на секунду, преследовал, будоражил воображение, щекотал нервы. Чтобы хоть немного отвлечься, Занзас даже пощупал еще одну задницу. Круглую, симпатичную, всю в золотистых веснушках. Сунулся внутрь, пощекотал дырку под пушистой рыжей порослью, услышал протяжный стон и отвернулся. Этот омега не пах ничем, даже обычной человеческой похотью. Зато стонал профессионально. 

Возбуждение не проходило. Думать было не о чем. И все-таки Занзас думал, потому что чуял не только запах, но и опасность. Уйти, не выбрав никого, было бы сейчас лучшим выходом, но когда это Занзас Вонгола сбегал от опасностей, особенно таких сладких? Король секса? Ха. Теперь Занзас знал, кого ждал. 

— Синьору нужно еще время? 

— Нет, не нужно. Спросите его. 

Кого именно, уточнять не пришлось. Бельто отошел на пару шагов, прижался губами к браслету. Эта продвинутая многофункциональная херня дико раздражала — сжимала запястье, но была удобной, с этим Занзас спорить не мог. 

Пока ждал — всего-то пару минут — начал всерьез нервничать. Больше всего бесило, что причин для этого не было никаких. Омега только что кончил на его пальцах — с чего бы теперь отказываться от полноценного секса? И все равно было неспокойно. Хрен ведь потом узнаешь, кто это был. Поль не расколется: реноме, тайна клиента — закон, все дела. 

— Прошу вас, синьор. Третий номер. 

Кажется, выглядел он маловменяемым, потому что Бельто предпочел близко не подходить. Занзас был безоружен, но при желании свернуть чужую шею мог бы и голыми руками, а уж если зарядить пламенем… Каким еще пламенем, твою мать? В голову лезла какая-то херня. Занзас шел по коридору, глядя в аккуратно подстриженный затылок — на то, чтобы повернуться к клиенту спиной, смелости Бельто все же хватило. Шел и все еще нервничал. Хрен его знает, этого омегу, может, передумает и сбежит в последний момент. И что тогда? 

Он успокоился, только когда за спиной закрылась дверь, а в ноздри снова хлынул запах. Уже знакомая непроницаемая темнота, пропитанная этим запахом, казалась мягкой, льнущей к телу, почти живой. 

— Будем трепаться или сразу перейдем к делу? — спросил Занзас, морщась от собственного искаженного голоса. Сколько Поль отвалил за все свои устройства и навороты, Занзас даже прикидывать не хотел. Полная конспирация, полная, мать ее, таинственность. 

— К делу. Если я тебя нащупаю в этом мраке. — Каким он был, этот омега? Так же томно и протяжно выговаривал гласные? Занзас не знал, но ему казалось, что нет. — Если ты слышишь то же, что и я, то это отвратительно, — будто прочитав мысли, закончил тот. 

— Стой на месте, — велел Занзас. На самом деле не найтись здесь было сложно. Почти всю комнату занимала кровать, ни разу еще не случалось промахнуться. Но этого омегу Занзас нашел бы даже в небоскребе. Стоило только вдохнуть запах поглубже и включить инстинкты.

— Ты здесь частый гость?

— Постоянный клиент, — Занзас сделал шаг, второй и безошибочно сжал в кулаке волосы. Склонил голову, втягивая запах с затылка омеги и прикидывая рост. Провел ладонью по спине между лопатками, сказал с непонятным сожалением: — Оделся.

— Разденешь?

— Да уж не в штанах ебать тебя буду. — Омега выдохнул и зашевелился, кажется, расстегивал пуговицы. Занзас перехватил его руки, прижал ладони к оголившейся груди, чувствуя твердые соски и гладкую кожу. — Часто так течешь? 

— Н-нет. Не в обычные дни. 

Занзас не стал расспрашивать, просто провел носом по его шее вниз, вблизи запах был слаще, гуще, оседал в гортани, обволакивал язык. Но самое странное — Занзас его помнил. Где-то на самом краю сознания теплилось не воспоминание даже, просто ощущение, узнавание. Виделись? Может, даже знакомились? Когда? Где? 

Занзас сдернул с него брюки и сразу сунул в задницу пальцы. То ли хотел убедиться, то ли что-то проверить, черт его знает. Омега крупно, всем телом вздрогнул, откинулся назад, наваливаясь на Занзаса, обхватил ладонями бедра, притискивая к себе.

— Хочешь прямо так? — через силу усмехнувшись, спросил Занзас. — До кровати два шага.

— Так. И по-другому. А ты? 

Занзас сдавил зубами кожу у него на плече, расстегнул молнию и высвободил член. Он хотел по-всякому. 

— Давно не трахался?

— С последней течки. Два с половиной месяца. 

— Силен. 

Занзас вставил ему сразу, одним движением, вошел до упора, вмялся яйцами в промежность и удовлетворенно рыкнул. Внутри было скользко, тесно и горячо. Омега напряженно выгнулся, сжался, зашарил ладонями по бедрам. 

— Не молчи, — шепнул Занзас. — Я слышал, ты очень старался молчать. Не молчи со мной, понял? 

— Да. Да-да-да, я понял. Двигайся. Пожалуйста!

Искры из глаз не сыпались, и фейерверки в комнате не взрывались. Занзас просто трахал, шарил по незнакомому телу, ловил движения, впитывал в себя надрывные, откровенные стоны и понимал, что не уйдет просто так. Не в этот раз. В заднице у омеги хлюпало при каждом толчке, сам он подавался навстречу, распластывался по телу Занзаса, принимал так, будто мечтал об этом всю свою ебаную жизнь. И это не просто нравилось, от этого напрочь отключался мозг. 

Его оргазм Занзас почувствовал так отчетливо, будто сам кончал, мышцы внизу живота свело, прокатилась по телу теплая волна чужой дрожи. Занзас замер на самом краю, застыл, впитывая чужие эмоции и чистое, ничем не прикрытое наслаждение. И кончил следом. Мог бы сдержаться. Мог бы еще долго и со вкусом строить из себя крутого самца, заставить омегу кончить раз пять, потом насадить ртом на свой член и кончить ему в глотку. Много чего мог бы. Как с другими, которые были до и наверняка будут после. Но сейчас, с этим, особенным, душистым, как хренова фиалка по весне, отзывчивым и жадным, хотелось другого. 

— Часто даешь без презерватива? 

Омега молчал, постепенно выравнивалось его дыхание, успокаивалось бешено колотившееся сердце, и только руки все еще сжимались на бедрах Занзаса. Будто не просто держался, а вцепился насмерть — не отдерешь. Почему-то эта мысль не казалась неприятной. Впрочем, после оргазма Занзас всегда добрел и размягчался, похоже, даже мозгом. 

— Я вообще нечасто даю. 

— Не любишь трахаться? — усмехнулся Занзас. Трахаться омега любил, это чувствовалось во всем, а уж как тек от одного касания — находка для какого-нибудь двинутого на сексе альфы. Только вот в ближайшее время все двинутые альфы могли идти на хуй, здесь им ловить было нечего. 

— Не люблю с кем попало.

Ну да, в заведении Поля кого попало не принимали, только Занзас за этим услышал гораздо больше, чем омега сказал. И почему-то сразу понял, что не ошибся. 

— Все-таки придется трепаться. 

— Кажется, мы уже это делаем. 

— Давай-ка в кровать. 

Покрывало было прохладным, а омега — горячим. Он притерся рядом, ненавязчиво касаясь плечом и боком. Занзас положил ладонь на влажную от испарины безволосую грудь, повел ниже по животу, коснулся обмякшего, липкого от подсыхающей спермы члена. Не почувствовал ни отторжения, ни брезгливости, только секундное напряжение омеги. Тот вздохнул, будто заставил себя расслабиться, не то сказал, не то спросил:

— Мне надо в душ.

— Оботрись, если хочешь. У кровати на тумбочке — салфетки и влажные полотенца. Каждый раз бегать в душ — заебешься. 

Омега неохотно отодвинулся, сел, зашарил на ощупь. Занзас рывком дотянулся до него, обхватил сзади, дернул на себя, опрокидывая обратно. Почувствовал дыхание у уха и накрыл его губы. Соленые, точно сдерживался изо всех сил — искусал, значит, и в этом не ошибся. Занзас неторопливо обвел нижнюю, вырвал у омеги мокрое мохнатое полотенце, толкнулся языком в рот и накрыл полотенцем член. Обтер мягко, слегка нажимая. Омега обхватил за шею, замычал в рот, развел ноги, обхватывая коленями, и только сейчас дошло, что брюк на нем уже не было. Занзас возил полотенцем в промежности, между ягодиц, не столько оттирая сперму и смазку, сколько развлекаясь. Эффект не заставил себя ждать: омега возбуждался быстро, еще пара смазанных поглаживаний, и член начал твердеть. Занзас отбросил полотенце, обхватил ствол, прижал большим пальцем головку, потер, надавил, и Омега выгнулся, с протяжным стоном толкаясь в кулак. Задыхаясь, прошептал в губы:

— Вставь мне.

— Только после того, как расскажешь. 

— О чем?

— Что забыл в «Витаморе»?

— Тебя. — Он сжал руку поверх кулака Занзаса, задвигался, постанывая, неровными быстрыми толчками. 

— И как узнал? По ладони? — усмехнулся Занзас, цепляя головку ногтем. Омега ахнул, задышал чаще, но дергаться перестал. Попросил тихо: 

— Пожалуйста. 

— Говори, все будет. После или во время. Не торопись. 

— Ты должен был прийти первым. 

Занзас всегда приходил первым или не приходил вовсе. Кому-то нравилось лапать уже разгоряченных омег, но он терпеть не мог объедки с чужого стола, какими бы элитными и статусными они не были, хоть в бизнесе, хоть в сексе. Денег на такие привилегии было не жаль.

— И откуда же такие сведения? — Занзас выпустил его член, коснулся кончиками пальцев горячей, наверняка покрасневшей дырки, обвел по кругу. Хотелось внутрь, прямо сейчас, наплевав на треп. Он спустился вниз, раздвинул ягодицы и ткнулся в увлажнившиеся складки языком.

Омега вскрикнул и вцепился в волосы. Не тянул ближе, не утыкал лицом себе в задницу, кажется, снова сдерживался изо всех сил. Занзас хмыкнул и повторил: 

— Откуда?

— У меня… есть… связи. 

— Я тебя знаю? 

— Не уверен. Зато я знаю тебя. 

— Давно?

— Достаточно, для того чтобы… — Занзас лизнул снова, вдавил кончик языка глубже и услышал громкое, почти пронзительное: — Для всего!

— Хотел меня? — Почти одновременно говорить и действовать оказалось не так уж сложно. Наверное, потому что нравилась реакция. Может, омега и рассчитывал на продолжение за пределами «Витаморе», но отдавался он здесь и сейчас, весь, целиком, ничего не оставляя на потом. Как в первый и последний раз.

— Хочу! 

— Когда у тебя началась течка? 

— В шестнадцать. Еще!

— Кто тебя трахал все это время?

— Отец. То есть… Ну же! Пожалуйста. Еще! — он все-таки не сдержался, надавил на затылок, и Занзас тут же отстранился. 

— Тебя трахал отец? 

— Он учил. Показывал, объяснял. Помогал справиться с первыми течками. На пальцах, страпонах, разном. Готовил меня… для альфы. 

— Член, значит, в тебя не совал, а остальное все попробовал. Молодец, отличный папа, заботливый, — внутри разрасталось глухое раздражение. Занзас сам не мог понять, что его так разозлило. Омега почувствовал перемену настроения, осторожно коснулся затылка, будто Занзас мог откусить ему руку, потом положил ладони на плечи и сжал пальцы. 

— У нас не слишком теплые отношения. 

— Еще круче. А плетки с наручниками в его программу обучения случайно не входили? 

Омега фыркнул и рассмеялся, только не слишком весело. 

— Отец считал, что мое образование должно быть разносторонним, да и вообще, что я подходящий кандидат в сабы. Но все было не настолько ужасно, правда. Я… пережил несколько отвратительных сессий и сказал, что с меня хватит. Никогда не лягу под альфу-садиста. А сейчас вот думаю, не поторопился ли я с клятвами? 

— Может, и поторопился, — согласился Занзас, неторопливо обводя языком его мошонку. Необъяснимая злость немного схлынула, но ни говорить, ни слушать о странном папаше он больше не хотел. — Рассказывай, кто был дальше.

— Тебе весь список огласить, с именами, фамилиями, длиной члена?

— Их было так много?

— Нет. И почти все только на время течки. Нанятые. Приходили, уходили, ничего обо мне не знали. Конспирация, почти как здесь. Мне хотелось другого. Хочется другого, — исправился он. — У меня даже девушка была. 

— Бета? 

— Ну да. 

— Расстались друзьями? — хмыкнул Занзас. 

— Почти. Это сложно. Для нас обоих.

— Кончишь так? — Занзас снова коснулся языком дырки.

— Да, — выдохнул омега. — С тобой — да.

Он и правда кончил, быстро, бурно, стоило совсем немного усилить нажим и ускориться. Занзас размазал сперму по его животу и облизал ладонь. Вкус, щедро приправленный запахом, ударил в голову, как хороший виски. Они могли проваляться тут до утра, натрахаться до одури, только это все равно ничего бы не изменило — Занзас и так знал, что не отпустит его, ни утром, ни к вечеру. Сколько там осталось до следующей течки? Полмесяца? Не так уж много, если подумать. Занзас хотел узнать, как это будет — с ним. 

— Чего ты ждал от этой ночи? — спросил он, вытягиваясь рядом с омегой. — Раз знаешь меня, значит, осознаешь последствия. Мирные вечера в кругу любящего семейства сразу идут на хуй. С любыми обязательствами, срочным продолжением рода и законным браком — тебе туда же. Греть мне тапки, кормить и оберегать не требуется. А предложить я могу только регулярный секс и комфортное место во время течки. 

— Я ничего не ждал, — омега вздохнул и сел. — Думал, если не сдохну от унижения в первые пять минут, то просто подожду тебя. А если ты выберешь кого-то еще, сразу уйду и забуду это место как страшный сон. Потом, когда кончал там, а этот — как его зовут? Я забыл — смотрел и все видел, думал, что ничего ужаснее со мной просто не могло произойти. Почти сбежал, когда ты отошел. Успел одеться, тысячу раз пожалеть, что во все это ввязался, и раз пять снова возбудиться от одной мысли о твоих пальцах. Я не думал, что все получится так. Мне просто хотелось знать, как это может быть с тем, кого действительно хочешь. Я твой запах отличаю, стоит тебе только в то же здание войти, а ты спрашиваешь, как узнал. У меня стоит так, что никакой пиджак не спасет, и течет из меня просто блядски, так что брюки мокнут. Я боюсь думать, что будет во время течки. 

— Не думай, — Занзас облизнулся. Во рту пересохло, член снова стоял, а в груди разливалось странное, ни на что не похожее тепло, — узнаем, когда начнется. Помнишь код? 

— Еще бы. Это же номер моего личного джек-пота. Шанс встретить тебя — один на миллион. Сколько сейчас в Палермо людей?

— В Палермо? Ха. Низко летаешь. Бери выше. Сицилию, или сразу всю Италию. Да ты, я смотрю, настоящий счастливчик. — Занзас активировал браслет и вдавил на дисплее три цифры. Его личный код в «Витаморе», который он еще ни разу не набирал. 

Пискнул подтверждением браслет омеги. Обоюдное согласие, чтоб его. Поль опухнет от радости. По комнате разлился приглушенный золотистый свет, мягкий, но после полной темноты все равно пришлось зажмуриться. Занзас поморгал, поднял голову и застыл, уставившись в карие, с золотистой рыжиной Неба глаза. 

— Твою мать! Савада, какого хуя?

— Прости, но уже два часа, Занзас! Сквало отказался тебя будить. Мне нужен этот контракт, я же вчера предупреждал. 

Занзас потер слезящиеся глаза, поморгал еще и наконец сфокусировался. Савада и правда был. При полном параде, в светло-сером пиджаке, белоснежной рубашке и галстуке. Вминался коленом в матрас прямо у бедра Занзаса и водил перед носом гребаной папкой с какими-то гребаными бумажками.

Это была даже не злость — алая, пылающая ярость. Занзаса накрыло ею с головой, а в следующую секунду Савада уже валялся на кровати, прижатый, распластанный и для надежности зажатый коленями. 

— Какого хуя ты испоганил мне такой сон, я спрашиваю! 

Савада вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, а Занзас, как завороженный, потянулся к нему, ниже — носом к шее и глухо выматерился. Он понятия не имел, сколько надо было выпить, чтобы увидеть во сне такой блядский цирк, зато понял, какой запах его преследовал. Он и правда знал его, узнавал, потому что Савада уже лет пять не менял туалетную воду. Пропах ею насквозь, ходил и вонял на весь Варийский замок. А потом воняли стены, пол, потолок и с какого-то хрена даже подушка в спальне. Его, Занзаса, спальне, куда Савада в жизни не совался. До сегодняшнего дня. 

— Может, позавидовал? — спросил Савада, и Занзас едва не отшатнулся. Именно так должен был звучать голос. Настоящий, не искаженный никакими технологиями. Именно его Занзасу так хотелось услышать там. Надо было выпустить Саваду из захвата, вышвырнуть его из кровати и срочно принять ледяной душ. «Табу», «Запретная зона», «Не влезай – убьет нахуй», «Ахтунг», «Аларм», на всех блядских языках мира. Савада всегда был обклеен предупреждениями со всех сторон. Связаться с ним было все равно что вычеркнуть из жизни всю юность, самую заветную мечту, самое большое унижение и самую болезненную потерю. Такое можно простить, судьбе или себе, но забыть нельзя, хоть убейся. Да только вот Савада плевать хотел на запретные зоны. Интересно, будь в Палермо какая-нибудь «Витаморе», рискнул бы он вломиться и туда? Стоял бы с голой задницей на всеобщем обозрении? 

— Блядь! — с чувством сказал Занзас, потому что возбуждение нахлынуло мгновенно. Он и проснулся-то наверняка со стояком, а сейчас, стоило вспомнить подробности, болезненно, настойчиво свело низ живота. Занзас медленно выдохнул и выругался снова: Савада пах, а еще у него тоже стоял. И да, мать твою, да, Занзас его хотел, ненавидел себя за это, отгораживался, как мог, в любой неясной ситуации отправлял разбираться с Савадой Сквало. Разве что замуроваться в кабинете не додумался, хотя вряд ли бы и это помогло. Потому что Савада умудрился просочиться даже в сны. 

А потом вдруг вспомнилось, что за контракт он привез на подпись. Поль Мурье, молоденький хлыщик с бульдожьей хваткой, собирался открывать в Палермо дорогущую забегаловку для элиты. Проверять Мурье внезапно вызвалось ЦЕДЕФ... Занзас застыл, а потом пальцы будто сами собой сжалась у Савады на шее. Тот дернулся, вскинул голову, вцепился обеими руками в запястье. 

— Что за… Занзас!

— Ты спал со своим папашей? Говори, сейчас же. Ты с ним спал? 

— Что? Да как ты… Нет! Это же бред!

— Это сон. Охуенный сон. — Он не разжал пальцы. Только немного ослабил хватку. Под ладонью четко и уверенно бился пульс на горле Савады. 

— В руку? — спросил тот.

— В обе, — ухмыльнулся Занзас. Очень хотелось проверить, есть ли у него родинка на правой ягодице. — Только жаль, что ты не течешь. Смазки нет. 

— Не знаю, о чем ты, но смазка есть. С собой таскаю в надежде, на всякий случай. Знал бы, как насылать на тебя такие сны, еще два года назад наслал бы. Сколько можно, Занзас? Сколько можно? 

— Заткнись. 

Занзас склонился к нему, и Савада потянулся навстречу сам, перехватил губы так жадно, будто и впрямь ждал этого целых два года или даже целую ебаную жизнь. И, может быть, даже тек. Где-нибудь в одном из тысяч параллельных миров.


End file.
